


Bo magia działa cuda

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Będąc szczerą, chyba tylko ja lubię to drabble ^^</p></blockquote>





	Bo magia działa cuda

Zarówno uczniowie jak i pracownicy szkoły, zebrali się na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak Harry w ciele jednorożca, odrzuca srebrzystą grzywę i, rżąc, przygotowuje się do ataku. 

― Stój ― warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, występując z tłumu, by podejść do rozdrażnionego stworzenia. Uczniowie zamarli w oczekiwaniu na atak, jednak zamiast tego, Harry, w ciele potężnego konia, zbliżył się w stronę mężczyzny, kładąc mu łeb na ramieniu. 

― Snape jest dziewicą? ― wykrzyknął zaskoczony Ron. 

Przez zebranych przetoczył się burzliwy pomruk, kiedy próbowano ustalić, jakim cudem ich nauczyciel nie wykrwawiał się właśnie na śmierć w wysokiej trawie. 

― Jednorożcem ― burknął mężczyzna, przybierając swoją animagiczną postać.

**Author's Note:**

> Będąc szczerą, chyba tylko ja lubię to drabble ^^


End file.
